Start Again
by Darkjade93
Summary: After Fred passed away, Ron wanted to go overseas and leave his grief behind. Will Hermione's love for him make him change his mind? A love story about after the war. Later chapters may have medium sexual references.
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; otherwise J.K would still be in a tiny little apartment in Leith.

* * *

The sea breeze was blowing over Hermione's shoulders as she sat next to Ron on the sand. It was the evening after Fred's funeral and Ron hadn't spoken a word to anyone other then Hermione and his family and Harry were all worried. The only one taking it as hard as Ron was Fred's twin, George. She lifted her head from Ron's shoulders to look out over the ocean at Bill and Fleur's cottage.

She grasped his hand and whispered, "He wouldn't want this, he would want you to stay here and help out the family, and maybe help George with the shop."

"But everything here reminds me of him," Ron's blues eyes gazed into her brown ones, "and helping at the shop would be like replacing him, I'm not good enough to do that-"

"Yes you are and you aren't 'replacing' him your helping his twin handle their business!!" Hermione cut him off.

"Hermione I need to get away from here and leaving with Charlie seems the best way to escape."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, please don't leave me, I need you, and your family needs you. Charlie already has a job there, that's the only reason he's not sticking around to help out."

"Okay, I'll stay but on one condition," Ron smiled a weak smile.

"What?" Hermione quizzed.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a thin gold ring with one small diamond and asked her, "Will you promise me, Hermione Jean Granger, that one day we will be husband and wife?"

Hermione looked at him flabbergasted. "I- I- I guess s-so," she stuttered out.

With that Ron kissed her with more passion then he ever had before. Soon she was lying in the sand with Ron leaning over her, kissing her fiercely. She wanted to take it further, in fact she had ever since Ron started being really nice to her in the year leading up to the final battle in the Great Wizarding War.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's waist and pulled him closer to her. Now he was right above her on the sand and she was gazing into his brilliant blue eyes, her heart beating faster and faster until-

"Mrs. Weasley and Fleur need some help with dinner, Hermione!" Harry called out.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Ron's body move away from hers.

* * *

Now wearing Ron's ring on her left hand, Hermione helped serve up dinner for The Weasley's plus Harry and herself. When she sat down next to Ron, she felt him grasp her hand under the table. He then cleared his throat in order to gain the table's attention.

"I have a couple announcements to make before we start," he declared, "Firstly, I am glad to say that Hermione and I are engaged!!"

The table erupted with cheers and applause at this news, and a stunned expression on George's face which soon became a smile.

"And secondly, I am staying here and not leaving with Charlie to go to Romania."

"Good on you, Ronnie!" Ron's mother beamed at him with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

After the excitement of Ron and Hermione's news died down, dinner was once the quiet affair it had been since the loss of one of their family.

Later, Harry and Ron were in their room, Harry had been tired and went straight to sleep. Ron was still awake and looking at a picture of himself and his wonderful fiancé, Hermione. He flicked his wand once and whispered, "Nox."

* * *

If you want more please review as I would really like ideas of where to go next. Also please if you're a Torchwood fan, read my story Relief, and there's also a wacky crossover of Harry Potter, Star Wars and many more in my story, The VSC.


	2. Returned

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter legacy, I just wish I did.... and then Percy would end up with his Hogwarts girlfriend, Penelope, instead of whoever JK said he'd marry.**

**Note- It's now in Ron's POV so we can see how his mind set is working... Mwahahaha**

* * *

She was back in my arms, those three weeks she was away seemed like forever.

Hermione had been over to Australia to restore her parent's memories. It had worked and they were now safetly back home. Ron was relieved for her.

Hermione smiled up at him, a ring dangling just above her cleavage from a thin gold chain.

"Ron, I'm so glad they didn't get too angry about what I did to protect them, I just wish I'd had the courage to tell them that we're engaged..." Hermione trailed off with a sigh.

"It can wait," he reassured her, "I'm just glad your back."

Once he said that, Ron kissed Hermione's forehead lightly then buried his face in her sweet hair.

Grimmauld Place was empty except for himself, Hermione and Kreacher. Harry had lent it out to them while he tried out for a few British Quidditch teams and also so that Ron and Hermione could have some privacy since they got engaged.

He stood there holding onto Hermione in Regulus Black's old room. After the funeral, Ron and Harry had cleaned up Grimmauld Place, with the help of Bill, Percy, Fleur and Penelope. Regulus' room now had a homier feel, and Ron now shared it with his fiancé.

"Look how young we all were!" exclaimed Hermione, picking up a picture from on top of a chest of drawers.

"Didn't little Colin Creevey take that picture of us in second year?" Ron questioned, looking at the moving picture in Hermione's hands.

"Yeah..." she trailed off remembering that Colin was one of the people who died during the Great Wizarding War.

Ron looked at that picture of Harry, Hermione and himself when they were just 12 years old. None of them knew back then what the future held for them, but for this he was partly glad. If he had been aware at 12, that he would one day love his friend Hermione, it would have been so much more uncomfortable to be around her back then.

Hermione set the frame back upon the top of the drawers, walked back over to the bed and sat down on the crimson sheets. Ron followed and sat down next to her. A silent tear fell down Hermione's face as Ron felt her bury her head in the nape of his neck.

* * *

At dinner that night Pigwidgeon came in through the window with a letter from Charlie. It read:

_Ron,_

_Some of our dragon tamers here have been killed by a particularly vicious Hungarian Horntail._

_We believe that one of the escaped Death Eaters are behind this, they have deliberately tested this dragon's patience._

_The Horntail has escaped our enclosures and burned down the closest villages, please contact the Ministry and get us some help!_

_Also, there's a book I have back at the Burrow. It explains in detail how to calm a Hungarian Horntail. Please bring it to me in person. That book is old and rare; I saved up most of my pay when I first started working here to buy it._

_With Regards,_

_Charlie _

Ron looked up from the letter in shock. Hermione noticed the worry on his face. She got up from the table and took the letter to read it for herself.

"Can we send notification to the Ministry?" Hermione questioned, taking his hand.

Ron nodded and suddenly felt a squeezing sensation in his stomach as she took him by Side-Along Apparition to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Action was taken immediately that day, and before he was aware of it, he was in Romania. Hermione had come with him and they were camping in an odd shanty town out in the countryside of Romania. Most of the remaining members of the Order of Phoenix had come along also as quite a lot of them were Aurors.

Ron had given Charlie the rare dragon book and the experienced Aurors and dragon tamers were subduing the Horntail right that moment. Meanwhile he and Hermione were sent to scour the villages to heal and help survivors.

Later, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the candle light in their tent that had been their home the past year. The two double bunks they'd had before were gone, and replaced by a spacious King sized bed.

Hermione was lying on the bed under the covers, in only her underwear, reading. Ron could tell she was reading to distract herself from the events that occurred that day. During the search, Hermione had found a young girl of about 13 years, who looked so much like Hermione herself. The girl was called Ariel, and she had been fatally wounded by the spikes of the Hungarian Horntail's tail.

Ariel didn't survive. There was nothing Hermione could do, she just held the girl and tried to tell herself and Ariel that it would be okay.

It shocked Hermione how much she was affected by this event. Ron sat and watched Hermione's intense concentration over the book. He wished he could help her feel better. He walked over to the bed and got in next to her.

He placed his arm around her midriff, feeling her warm skin jump at his touch.

"I was reading, you know?!" Hermione mock exclaimed.

"But you much rather do _this, _wouldn't you?" Ron replied slyly, as he started to tickle her sides of her waist.

"Oh yes!" She giggled with delight, "Lights on or off?" she queried.

"Off," he whispered into her hair. Hermione lent over to the side table and blew out the candle.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this instalment, if you wanted a different direction or have some ideas for future chapters, please review. :D

P.S. Thanks to my reviewer for the feedback for my first chapter and helping me with were to go next.


	3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**When we left off Ron and Hermione were engaged and had travelled to Romania to help Ron's brother Charlie. It has now been a month or two since they arrived and they intend to have a quiet ceremony there as to avoid a big Weasley do and not have Ron's aunt Muriel attend.**

**This chapter is a song fic for Ron and Hermione's wedding.**

**The song is **_I Wanna Hold Your Hand_** by **_The Beatles__**.**_

* * *

_Yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

Hermione quietly thought of this song her parents liked as she prepared to walk down the aisle and become Mrs Granger-Weasley. Soon her secret high school crush would hold her hand as her husband and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Ron was straightening his bow tie in Charlie's hut whilst a muggle record player played in the background.

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

He listened to the words of this old muggle song and realised how true they were. They reflected how badly he wants to be Hermione's husband. Ron walked to the window and looked out at the small gathering of guests. Harry and Ginny had been able to get to Romania with the excuse that Harry was tracking the Death Eaters in Europe. Charlie was the only one of Ron's brothers who knew about the wedding and could attend. It's almost time, Ron thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione checked her dress one more time before she stepped out the door. The dress was old, but it was gorgeous. It had been her grandmother's, she had snuck it out of her parents house when she tidied it before her parents' return from Australia.

She walked out along the garden until she met Ron at the end, near the edge of a forest. A Romanian marriage celebrant greeted them also. As the song continued to play in her head she felt heart beat to the rhythm of the song. She took his hands in hers at the alter, her skin tingled at his touch.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

The celebrant began to read and soon they came to their vows. Ron placed a ring on Hermione's delicate hand and she placed one on his large, rough hands. Before the celebrant could say "you may now kiss the bride" Ron had grabbed Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Hermione's body shivered with this sudden and passionate embrace and she wrapped her arms about his waist for support. Everybody soon went back to Charlie's hut for the reception. Hermione had no reason to throw a bouquet as Ginny was the only female there. However, Ron did throw Hermione's garter for one of his two groomsmen to catch. Surprisingly, Charlie caught it.

The four of them had a great night slow dancing to Celestina Warbeck, rocking out to the Weird Sisters and downing quite a few glasses of Firewhiskey. At the end of the night the all fell asleep in Charlie's lounge, Hermione wrapped in Ron's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is a bit of a short chapter but it was a song fic but the song was very repetitive and short. I'm not really sure what direction this is going in but at first it was going to be lemony, with lots of descriptive language but now I feel that Ron and Hermione deserve more respect than to be a PWP. So if you have some ideas or views on how to make it a fulfilling story with the sex thrown in here or there please review.**


End file.
